


Happy Birthday Monika!

by All54321



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Happy 1st Anniversary DDLC!, Happy Birthday Monika!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All54321/pseuds/All54321
Summary: This is just a fun little scene I decided to create for Monika’s Birthday! (And DDLC’s 1st Anniversary)This is from a universe I created for an ask blog and this fits somewhere in the timeline for that. Funnily enough I have some scenes as a draft for this world.This takes place from MC’s POV, so, enjoy!





	Happy Birthday Monika!

**Author's Note:**

> I lost track of the date and it came sooner then expected, so I kinda wrote this up instead of drawing something.

“She’s late...” I stare at the door, worried.  
“S-She can’t be late! It’s her birthday!” Sayori paces back and forth in front of me, her worry growing.  
Natsuki was adjusting the box she brought in, frowning. “Well she better come, I didn’t bake these for nothing!”  
“Nat...” Yuri stares at her.  
Natsuki glances at Yuri and sighs, “sorry, I’m just worried about her too.” She closes the lid and turns around to face us again. Sayori stops pacing and stands besides me.  
“What should we do?” Yuri turns to face us as well.  
Sayori sighs and takes out her phone, “should I just text her?”  
I stare at her concerned, “she’s this late and didn’t text you?”  
She shakes her head, “no... that’s what worries me...”  
Natsuki looks towards the door, “is she still playing the piano?”  
Sayori shakes her head again, “no, she told me that her class changed. Well, at least that one anyways.”  
“I wonder if she’ll ever play for us,” Yuri says as she walks up to us, shortly followed by Natsuki.  
I shrug, “possibly, although it may give her... reminders.”  
Sayori sighs and drops her head, “I really wish that she’d stop stressing over that... we all forgive her...”  
I place my hand on her should, “eventually she will...”  
Sayori looks up again and watches the door. After another moment she walks over and looks outside. She sighs before joining us again, “she’s not in sight...”  
~[Small Timeskip]~  
The door suddenly opens and we all turn around to see Monika as she walks in. “Sorry guys that I’m-“ she freezes as she looks around.  
Sayori hurriedly stands up and runs over towards her. “Happy Birthday!”  
Monika takes a step back, looking surprised.  
I grin walking up towards her, “you didn’t think that we’d forget, did you?”  
“W-Well no,” She looks around the room again, “I just didn’t think you’d go this far for me.” Directly facing the door, hanging on the wall, was a banner. And right underneath it was the box of cupcakes that Natsuki had made.  
“Of course we would!” Sayori says beaming, “we all love you!”  
“Yeah, come on! Me and Yuri worked hard on them!”  
“You assisted, more like,” Yuri says, grinning at her.  
“Well, it’s mutual then!”  
She’s laughs, “indeed it is.”  
“What are they talking about?” Monika looks at us, slightly confused, and concerned.  
“Oh, well-“ I start.  
“Don’t tell her!” Natsuki shouts, whirling around to face us, and cutting me off. With a grin she marches over towards where she left the box before coming back to us. “Ta-da!” She lifts open the lid to reveal neatly organized rows of cupcakes spelling out ‘HAPPY B-DAY MONIKA!’  
Monika stares at the display, shocked. “You guys...” she looks up at all of us with tears in her eyes just as Yuri joins us. “Thank you all so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> I may draw the banner/cupcakes later on. (I’ll post a link to the images if I do)  
> I may also write (and post) some additional scenes, such as Natsuki/Yuri’s preparation, what happens after this, or anything else related really.  
> If those scenes are added then they would be other chapters.


End file.
